


Opposite Day

by jisnuggle



Series: drabbles/request fics [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Jisung has spent the day being a menace, wreaking havoc within their group after finding out about a certain type of ‘prank’. It’s only expected that someone put him in his place, that someone being Jeongin
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: drabbles/request fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783930
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a request for someone but it was too long to post on twitter so i’m posting it here. just a small drabble!
> 
> don’t expect too much but please enjoy it !
> 
> — lightly edited

It was bound to happen. Of course it was. It’s Jisung, who would expect any different? He’d spent the whole day being an absolute menace, Chan had actually cried from stress, Hyunjin was close to having an argument with him, almost as aggressive as the ones from their pre-debut days, Seungmin almost smacked him and even Felix had gotten angry at him. 

With all the videos he’d been bingeing lately, he just so happened to stumble across an “Opposite Day'' video, just a harmless prank video that Jisung decided would be great fun to play out. Every time he was asked to do something he would do the complete opposite, he’d talk in opposites, he’d even walked backwards a few times just to piss everyone  off, he stopped when he almost tripped over. 

So when he’d gone to bed that night, Jeongin took it upon himself to put the younger in his place, to teach him to be obedient. 

“P-please! Please! Stop stop, ‘m so sensitive p-p-p—  _ fuck _ ,” Jisung sobbed, his fingers clenching the fabric of his bed sheets. 

Jeongin kept going, thrusting harder and faster into Jisung as he grit out, “you want me to stop? Dumb whore can dish it out but he can’t take it, hm?” 

Jisung nodded, so overstimulated to the point where he couldn’t form coherent thoughts and respond accordingly. Jeongin was throbbing inside of him, gliding against his walls and hitting every mind-blowing spot that Jisung’s fingers couldn’t usually reach. He had tears down his cheeks, two rounds of cum splattered over his stomach, drying and forming a gross, crusted shell. He didn’t care, he loved being messy, loved being used like Jeongin’s own little cocksleeve, if it was a profession then he’d surely be the employee of the century. 

“Fuck, fuck, Jeongin, please! Please let me cum, please-please-please,” he hurried, uttering the words in one breath as his back arched, getting closer to the edge of his orgasm. 

He felt his gut tighten, that familiar feeling of release drew closer, his fast-paced, loud moans signalled that to Jeongin, informing the younger that he was about to cum. He pulled out, watching as beads of pre-come leaked from the head of Jisung’s flushed and angry cock. He sobbed, tears spilled from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks in a frenzy of frustration. He cursed loudly, bucking his hips wildly into the air, trying to grasp onto that fading feeling of release. He was annoyed, everytime he asked Jeongin to let him cum, he didn’t let him, everytime he tried to play the opposite card and ask him to  _ not _ let him cum, he didn’t let him. 

There was nothing he could do or say, he just had to lay there and take it. But he deserved it, and he did ask for it by causing chaos all day. Truth be told, he wanted someone to do something, pull them over their laps in the dance room and spank him till his skin was red and raw; shut him up by stuffing their cock so far down his throat while he sat under the desk in the studio. But Jeongin was the only one to catch on, the only one to want to force him into submission and tame his bratty behaviour. He was more than happy to comply. 

Jeongin gave his cock a few languid pumps before he pushed past Jisung’s fluttering entrance, bottoming out in one movement. Jisung gasped, keening to the youngest’s touch. Jeongin pulled out, leaving nothing but the tip in Jisung’s hole before he thrusted in roughly again. Jisung instinctively sat up, clenching around Jeongin as he whined, his arms searched for something to hold onto, only to flail when the younger pushed him down, one hand on his chest, holding him against the mattress. Jeongin slowly pulled out, Jisung’s walls fluttered against him as he went. 

“Don’t you want to be a good toy for me? So pretty and pliable, ready for me to use whenever I want. A pretty, obedient slut. C’mon, Jisung, I know you want to be good,” Jeongin cooed, thrusting all the way in once more and resting there. 

Jisung nodded, his ability to form words dissolving, he sobbed again, trying to calm down from his fourth round of being edged, Jeongin was definitely one of the harder doms out of their group, especially with Jisung. He held a level of authority over Jisung that was scary to the rest of them, a snap of his fingers or one small glance had Jisung submitting to him. Though he loved to be put in his place when he acted out, he also loved how gentle Jeongin could be. 

“Hm? Needy baby can’t speak?” Jeongin paused, his hard aura dissipating into the air as Jisung shook his head, his bottom lip quivering. 

“Oh, my pretty baby. You’re doing so good for me. Should I let you cum this time, angel?” He smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Jisung’s sweaty forehead. 

Jisung nodded furiously, desperate for release. He’s certain he’d spontaneously combust if he was denied  _ another _ orgasm. Jeongin was definitely in his list of favourite doms, he knew Jisung perfectly, what to say to make him melt into a puddle of desire and how to respond perfectly to Jisung’s reactions. He knew how to make him fall into his submissive headspace and he knew exactly how to take care of him when he’d slipped too far. He loved every time he had with the younger. 

Jeongin chuckled, pressing another kiss on Jisung’s lips. He sat back, resting his hands on the boy’s thin waist as he slowly rocked his hips, praising the older every time he twitched, sobbed or whispered beneath him. 

“Do you want me to go faster, angel?” He whispered. 

Jisung nodded, using his legs to lift his hips higher, angling himself just right for Jeongin to speed up and reach deeper. And he did just that, his arm snuck around, under Jisung to help support him as he snapped his hips, the obscene squelch of spit, lube and Jisung’s cum from their last round filled the room, mingling with Jisung’s high-pitched moans and Jeongin’s praise toward the older. They were sure the whole dorm could hear them but they couldn’t care. The only thing that mattered to them in this moment was each other, focused on making one another feel good. 

“Angel, I’m-  _ f-fuck _ , I’m close,” Jeongin groaned, burying his cock deep into Jisung. 

A dull ache in his thighs told him he’d be sore tomorrow but he couldn’t focus on that now, each thrust in had him brushing against Jisung’s prostate, drawing loud, breathy moans from the older. Jeongin used his free hand to jerk Jisung off, his palm wrapping around the older’s cock to fist it in sync with his thrusts. Jisung tightened, his walls clenching around Jeongin like a vice, his whole body thrummed with heat as he came. Thick, white ropes of cum spilled out, dribbling down Jeongin’s fingers and onto his stomach, adding to the layers of cum already collected there. 

Jeongin gasped, thrusting his hips in sharp, concise movements as Jisung’s walls milked him, he spilled into the older, his whole body twitched in pleasure, feeling numb from over-exerting himself. He held himself up weakly, trying to rid his mind of that fuzzy, post-orgasmic bliss. He pulled out of Jisung, groaning at how hot Jisung looked, fucked dumb and splashed out, a gross mix of fluids leaking from his stretched and fluttering hole. He collapsed beside Jisung, pulling his sweaty back against him, peppering the boy in soft kisses.

“You did such a great job, baby. I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to the back of his neck. 

Jisung smiled, a loopy grin across his face as he let himself be coddled by the younger. They laid there for a long while, regaining their breaths and sighing contentedly into the silent room. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s go have a bath, I need my baby to be nice and clean before we go to sleep,” Jeongin whispered, climbing over the older and off the bed.

Jisung frowned, he’d be more than thrilled to stay there, covered in sweat and his and Jeongin’s drying cum, but he obliged nonetheless. Not wanting to disobey the younger anymore tonight, and with the thoughts of being able to fall asleep in Jeongin’s arms, Jisung pulled himself from his bed and let Jeongin help him to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my nsfw twitter @DUMBRACHA I have lots of yummy content on there! 
> 
> leave a kudos and or comment <3


End file.
